1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a filling system for filling beverage bottles in a beverage bottling plant.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to a filling system of a filling machine for hot filling of bottles or similar containers. The filling system comprises at least one filling element, with a liquid channel fashioned in a housing of the filling element. The liquid channel communicates on the one hand with a kettle for the liquid fill product and on the other hand forms a dispensing region for dispensing the liquid product into the respective container. The filling element comprises a liquid valve in the liquid channel, which can be controlled between a closed state and at least one opened state.
Filling systems, for example also those for the filling of bottles or similar containers with a hot liquid product, i.e., for hot bottling of, e.g., still beverages or other products, are familiar. In these systems it is necessary and/or desired, or at least possible, to keep the filling elements warm and/or at least heat them during fill intermissions in order to avoid, restrict, and/or minimize cooldown of the filling elements and to essentially guarantee or promote, e.g., the temperature of the filling product necessary and/or desired for a hot sterile bottling when it is placed into the container.